AKB0048- New Generation
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Sakura Akami want to join AKB0048 but she was the only one to pass every round and became the 79th generation but what will happen if she is put into the 78th generaction but what if she find out if she was put into a group of 4 boy's and 3 girl's. (OcxOc shippings)


Summary: Sakura Akami want to join AKB0048 but she was the only one to pass every round and became the 79th generation but what will happen if she is put into the 78th generaction but what if she find out if she was put into a group of 4 boy's and 3 girl's

A/N: I know that boy's can't join AKB0048 but I was thinking what might happen if it did.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was morning in Akibaster and a 14 year old girl was sleeping in bed she was the only one how pass every round to be in AKB0048 and she was in the 79th generation. There was a knock on the door she groan and cover her head with the blanket, the open and she can here two voices that she couldn't make out and the next think that happen was the cover was pull off of her.

"Come on. RISE AND SHINE!" One voice started.

"Yuuko, please don't yelled like that." Another voice started.

"Whoop's sorry Acchan I though it might be a good idea."

The sleeping girl got up wile hugging her pillow, she rub her sleeping eye's before seeing how was standing there her eye's shout up to see her favorite idols Yuuko and Nagisa.

"Omg your Yuuko and Nagisa right?" The girl ask them both.

Both girl's nodded their head's before the 14 year old grab both of there hand's. "It nice to meat the both of I'm a big fan."

"Well it nice to meat you. Ow and by the way are you Sakura Akomi." Nagisa ask.

The girl name Sakura nodded her head before smiling. "Yep I'm Sakura Akomi the only 79th generation."

"Well it nice to meat you Sakura-chan I'm Yuuko and this is Nagisa or you can call her Acchan." Yuuko said.

Sakura nodded her head before her stomic started to growl she blush a little before Yuuko and Nagisa burst out lafeing.

"Well look like your hungry don't worry Chef Papa's cooking is good and the girl's are practicing for there next concert so don't worry." Nagisa smiled and gave her a thumb's up.

"Really ." Sakura said.

"Yep now come on I'll show you to the kitchen." Yuuko started and push Sakura out of the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Shrine~**

Tsubasa-san walk into the shrine were Sensei-Sensei resided. She stopped and listened as Sensei-Sensei began to utter a few word's.

"S...Sakura Akami... 78th generation..." "Sakura Akami... 78th generaction..."

"What could Sensei-Sensei mean about that name and the 78th generation."

She remember that a girl name Sakura Akami was the only one in the 79th generation and there the 48th generation how was a group of boy's.

"Could it be that Sensei-Sensei want that girl to be with the 78th generation?" Tsubasa-san thought.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Back with Yuuko,Nagisa, & Sakura~**

Sakura was sitting at the table staring at her food, Yuuko and Nagisa was eating there's seance they woke up late, Nagisa look to see Sakura not eating.

"Sakura-chan what wrong?" Nagisa ask her.

Sakura look up before asking Nagisa a question. "Hey Nagisa you from Landcaster right?" Nagisa look at and nodded her head before Sakura started to talk again. "I from Landcaster as well, but my father doesn't like AKB and when I told him I want to join he denied it, but my mother was a former AKB idol as well she been keeping her secret from him forever but she told me to follow my dreams and I did."

Nagisa look at Sakura befor coming over to her and hugged her.

"Nagisa?" Sakura said in a shocking voice.

"It okay Sakura-chan my father was the same as well but he change when he sow the concert for the first time he accepted me to stay in AKB." Nagisa started.

"Are you shore?" Sakura ask.

"Ya I'm shore if you father change then he might let you stay in AKB." Yuuko smile at her and gave her a tub's up. "Now you better eat before the food get cold."

"Okay." Sakura smile before taking a bit out of her food, when she did her eye's wide and her smile grew wider she then turn to Chef Papa. "Chef Papa your cooking is so good!"

Chef Papa turn to her and smile at her. "Thank you Sakura-chan I hope you come to dinner, I'm making a big dinner for everyone for you arrival."

All three girl's smile before continue eating, after about a hour Tsubasa-san came in.

"Ow, Tsubasa-san is there something you need for us to do?" Yuuko ask.

"Well yes I thought that seance Sakura is the only 79th generation I thought that I'll might put her with the 78th generation." Tsubasa-san started.

Nagisa and Yuuko was shock they walk over to Tsubasa-san and started to whisper talk.

"But Tsubasa-san is the 78th generation is a group of boy's?" Yuuko ask.

"Yes it is Yuuko but if Sakura doesn't be a idol we have no choice but to kick her out of AKB." Tsubasa-san started as she regested her glasses.

Both Nagisa and Yuuko nodded their heads before Nagis ask Tsubasa-san a question. "So what do we need to do if the boy's find out if a girl going to join them there going to enoy her."

"Okay I'll go to them and tell them a new group member is going to join them, wild you two get Sakura ready for practic." Tsubasa-chan said before leaving the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**(Practice room) Dan P.O.V**

"Okay guy's take a 5 minute break." Are dance teacher started.

We nodded are head's before taking a break I grab my water bottle and started to drink from it. "Ah! That what I wonted a fress coll water."

"Dan you still the same as ever." My friend Kraz lafe.

"Hey it not my falt okay!" I yelled at him.

"Ow come on give him a break Kraz he is the leader of are group." Luke said putting a arm around Kraz shoulder.

Kraz gave up and sign. "Fine I'll give him a break."

The door open and Tsubasa-san walk in and face us. "Okay boy's listen up today you will have a new member in your group."

Everyone in are group started to talk "A new member I wonder how is it." A girl name Katelyn said.

"Me too I wonder it's a nother boy." A boy name Ethan said.

"Okay. Quiet!" Tsubasa-chan yelled at us, she put her hand on her hip wil looking at the clip board in her other hand. "Your new member is from the 79th gerneraction so make shour your treat your new member right. Okay you can come in now."

The door open again and a girl came in, she have shoulder length red hair and on the side of her hair was a heart shape hair clip that have blue ribbon coming down from the strain of the side of her hair, she also have emerald green eye's and her skin was the same color as mine, she was wearing a light green practice dress that have a yellow ribben on the skirt, and light green practice shose.

"Guy's meat Sakura Akami, she'll be your new member even though she was the only one how pass each adition round she the only 79th generaction." Tsubasa-san started. "Now Sakura this is your teacher how will be with you all year."

Are teacher came over to Sakura and greated her. "It nice to meat you Ms. Akami my name is Selena Davis it a placer to meat you."

"Ow the pleaser is mine Ms. Selena but you can call me Sakura if you want." She said.

"Well if I call you Sakura you can use my first name." Selena started.

All of are joy's drop Ms. Davis gave that girl promiction to call her by her first name.

"Well I am realeat to a former AKB member even though I got no idol experience séance i don't know much about being a idol. But my mother toute me everthing about being a idol séance she was Acchan the 12th." Sakura rub the back of her head nervesly.

"EH!?" Everyone in the room yelled.

"You mean your mother was Acchan the 12th!?"

"H-Hai..." Sakura said, a bit nervous by Tsubasa-san's action.

"Well i'll be going now." Tsubasa-san said befor leaving the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: Okay, this is my first time writeing a AKB0048 and I know there a few miss spelled word's but unleas I trying.**

**Sakura: Ya you are.**

**Me: Ow shut up!**


End file.
